The Way of the Hunger Path: Pandemic Black Apostle
|image=Pandemic_Black_Apostle.png |kanji=食欲道の流: 汎発使徒の黒 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shokuyokudō no Ryū: Hanpatsu Shito no Kuro |literal english=The Way of the Hunger Path: Pandemic Black Apostle |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku, Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rinne Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a deadly technique utilized by Rinne Kusaregedo that allows her to manipulate her gastric acid nested within the Hungry Ghost Realm to create an absolutely lethal poison. The noteworthy combination of an acidic substance and a poison allows it achieve astonishing effects on the battlefield. Overview By using the Shokuyoku infinite digestive system which is linked to the Hungry Ghost Realm, Rinne can produce a truly massive amount of miasma-esque gastric acid that covers the entire battlefield. It releases in a 360-degree method that is capable of warding off virtually any incoming opposition. This works as a great tactical deterrent. The sheer amount of the acid produced greatly outsizes that of the Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave. It is capable of knocking down enormous trees, homes and at its total radius, the acidic seas can engulf a village the size of Kumogakure in a relatively short time. This acid, stemming from the furthest stretches of the Hungry Ghost Realm also works as a poison whose lethality is capable of killing any living organism that it touches. Even mistakenly breathing in the fumes results in an expedient death of the target akin to the closely related Poison Mist technique. Those who are a considerable distance away from the fumes will suffer small cases of nausea and paralysis. Rinne is also able to channel this substance throughout her entire physical form for various purposes. Therefore, is a wound is created on her such as a cut, the liquid will burst from the source causing a jet of purple poisonous acid the cover the immediate area. Even if Rinne would perspire, the liquid sweat will release the same toxic fumes that are powerful enough to kill any opponent foolish enough to be within a close proximity to her. Just with the simple act of touching it, the opponent’s skin and attire will begin to dissolve at such a accelerated pace that their body will essentially and utterly evaporate under such conditions. The substance hinders cell recreation and regeneration and for all intents and purposes causes those damaged areas to become inert and unable to reform even with healing methods such as the Six Paths Yang Seal. A single droplet making contact with the opponent’s skin can cause serious adverse effects that will spread throughout the entirety of the body if no expunged in a timely manner. The body of acid, when imbued with more of Rinne’s chakra is capable of dissolving the entire environment such as corrosive resistant metals such as gold, mountains, other water sources, crystalline materials, ceramics and even condensed chakra and natural energy based constructs. Rinne has been shown condensing this acidic substance into a malleable consistency that can be shaped into rods, branches, tendrils and even other geometric shapes. When it makes contact with an object, it produces an effect similar to Dust Release. As powerful as the acidic-poison maybe, it will evaporate when exposed to enough heat (liquid state) and it can be temporarily frozen. However, in its malleable state, it is highly resilient to both extremes of temperature. Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo